


Only you

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst City, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Ongniel, cross posted on AFF, donghwi, i got sick of it by the end haha, ongwink, poor jihoon, this is waaay too long, wanna one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Daniel notices how well Seongwoo treats Jihoon and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's jealous, jealous of the encouragements, soft touches and sweet gestures. He doesn't know how he has grown to resent Wanna Ones resident 'wink boy' so much but as the jealousy bubbles to the surface, he ends up doing something he will regret....  Basically, a lot of angsty pinning from Daniel and Seongwoo being completely oblivious.





	Only you

Daniel was not a jealous person.

He was not.

Yet, he found that jealousy was the only thing coursing through him that Friday afternoon. Daniel was sat in his spot, watching his members discuss who’s turn it was to go shopping for the group.

“Alright, Count of three… rock… paper… scissors…” Jisung shouted and the room was met with either cheers or groans as they fought to stay home. Minhyun, Daehwi and Guanlin were the lucky ones in the first round as they won, eliminating them from the task. On any other day, Daniel would be calculating his next move, or groaning along in disappointment with the others.

 But today was different. Today Daniel was focused on the two boys on the opposite side of the room to him. Jihoon and Seongwoo. Seongwoo was leaning into Jihoon’s face, delicately removing an eyelash from the younger boy’s pale cheek, he lifted it on the tip of one of his slender fingers and presented it to Jihoon to ‘make a wish’, causing both to laugh softly, seemingly in a world of their own. Daniel bit his lip trying to look anywhere but them, anywhere that wouldn’t break his heart.

In the next round, everyone including Daniel threw out paper, leaving Seongwoo as the sole loser.

“Urgh,” Seongwoo whined dramatically, in a way that only he could make endearing, “Anyone fancy coming with me? Please?” He added with a pout that made Daniel’s heart skip. The two of them locked eyes for a moment and Seongwoo gave him a small smile followed by his twitchy blink, Daniel could feel his knees go weak at the cute gesture. He immediately began to sit up, they always went with each other, the other members came to accept that they were a package deal, so no one would volunteer.

At least he thought.

“I’ll go with Seongwoo Hyung!” Jihoon all but giggled, jumping up, he clambered onto the older boy’s back. Seongwoo welcomed him happily, even playfully spinning them around as the others laughed.

Daniel sunk back into his spot on the couch looking down at his clenched fists trying to stay calm. Seongwoo and Jihoon left the room soon after with the older throwing an arm casually around the younger boy’s shoulders.

Daniel closed his eyes and counted back from ten. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know who to talk to. All he knew was his heart was hurting and the person he would usually confide in was the problem.

He found himself storming out of the room and into his dorm, letting the door slam shut behind him. He paced back and forth furiously trying to make sense of mess he was in.

I am not jealous. I am not jealous. Not of him. Not of a damn kid.

He didn’t know how it happened, he had never been interested in guys, he never considered that he ever would. That was until he met Seongwoo, the dancer with a constellation scattered upon his face. He instantly knew it was something different and he thought Seongwoo knew it too. They did everything together – three months on that show- they practiced, laughed and cried together and after a certain point they even kissed and spent their nights cuddled up in the same bed. It was never anything with an official title but he thought they had something that was different to the other boys.

He was beginning to feel as though it was only him who felt that way.

“God damn it. God damn him. Damn both of them.” He muttered under his breath, knowing that he would probably look insane if anyone walked into the room but he couldn’t snap out of it.

I can’t be like this, he’s just a kid… Seongwoo is just being a good Hyung.

He tried to reason with himself, yet his mind swam with images of Jihoon sitting in Seongwoo’s lap, or sleeping on his shoulder in their car on the way to their schedules or holding he older boy’s hand in public.

Daniel let out a groan kicking the bedframe violently. He was in the process of sweeping the items on his shelves to the ground when the door swung open and a very concerned looking Jisung and Minhyun stepped inside.

“Daniel ah, what the hell?” Jisung yelled, storming over to the boy who was now visibly shaking.

“Nothing. Nothing…” Daniel tried to respond, letting his arms drop to his side and his head hang with shame.

“Niel ah, are you okay?” Minhyun stepped forward also, the two older boys guided him to sit on the edge of one of the beds.

“What’s going on? Seriously.” Jisung asked without a drop of humour in his voice.

“I…” Daniel didn’t know what to say. How could he tell his Hyung that he was losing his mind because he thought Jihoon was taking Seongwoo away from him? How could he tell him that he was almost positive he was in love with Seongwoo? How could he tell them he was scared that he was going to punch Jihoon in the face every time he saw them together? Instead of speaking, he found himself wrapping his arms around Jisung, he just needed to feel warmth. It wasn’t the same as Seongwoo but it was what he needed in that moment.

This action only worked to worry Jisung more, in all years he had known Daniel he had never been clingy, he rarely initiated skinship. Jisung shot frantic expressions at Minhyun, trying to convey that this was not normal Daniel behaviour.  It seemed that the other boy was not catching on as he blurted out the worst thing he possibly could.

“Is this because of Seongwoo Hyung and Jihoonie?”

Jisung internally facepalmed as he could see Daniel go rigid, panic and sadness clear on his face.

“I- is- it obvious? Can you all te- tell how pathetic I am?” Daniel’s voice was muffled, his face pressed against Jisung’s shoulder.

“No, no Niel ah, you aren’t pathetic… and no one noticed anything, the others are far too unobservant,” Jisung replied, patting Daniel’s shoulder comfortingly while shooting Minhyun a glare.

“Yeah, no, no one noticed anything. And look, I’m sure you don’t have to worry about anything. I spoke to Seongwoo the other day and he said that Jihoon was feeling rather stressed out and lonely because he wasn’t close with any of the Hyung’s so I’m sure Seongwoo is just trying to reassure him.” Minhyun rambled, trying to comfort the troubled boy. 

Daniel wanted to believe that, he really did, but his mind wouldn’t allow it, all he could think about was how he had barely spoken to Seongwoo in days and how the older one didn’t seem to miss him and how they never hugged anymore... he wished he could turn his brain off. But he couldn’t. So, he settled with letting himself cry.

“I hurts.” The two words were punctuated with his tears.

“I know,” Jisung comforted, “Of course it does.”

“I’m worried I’m going to do something stupid.” He confessed, “Every time I see Jihoon, I get so angry, and I know it’s wrong but I just feel so angry. It’s ridiculous, he used to be my cute dongsaeng and now I can’t stand the sight of him…”

This confession was what truly worried Jisung and Minhyun, they both knew that this could end very badly. Their group is supposed to be a family, and while all families argue, a rift like this could destroy them. One wrong word, one wrong move in front of the public eye and it would be game over for all of them. 

“Don’t think like that, Jihoon is just a kid. Seongwoo obviously doesn’t have feelings for him. You just must stay calm. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. Everything will work out.” Minhyun reasoned.

“Yes, Minhyun is right. You’re gonna leave this room sort yourself out and wait for Seongwoo to come back. Then you will take him aside and talk to him.” Jisung directed, in his best ‘responsible oldest Hyung’ voice.

Daniel nodded, he knew he had to get a grip, he had to confront the issue. The two boy’s seemed satisfied and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Daniel took a moment, and a breath before walking back into the living room.

The others noticed immediately that something wasn’t quite right, but no one wanted to bring it up. Daniel was sat in his usual spot, yet instead of his usual relaxed sprawl over the corner of the couch he was sat bolt upright, his stare trained on a spot on the floor, his hands clenching and unclenching against his knees. He remained oblivious to the other members worried looks and the way they exchanged glances.

Just tell him. Stay calm, tell him.

The atmosphere shifted when the door was suddenly thrown open and the two boys returned, clutching multiple bags and panting heavily.

Daniel looked up just in time to see the flurry of limbs that ran at him. A pair of long arms wrapped around his neck and he was pushed back sinking into couch under the weight of the boy who was now nestled against his chest.

“S-Seongwoo Hyung?” Daniel stuttered, knowing that the older could probably hear the frantic hammering coming from his chest.

A slender finger pressed firmly against his lips, “Hush, Niel ah,” Seongwoo buried his head in the younger boy’s shoulder. “I’m too tired. Talk later. Cuddle now.”

Daniel was flustered looking over at the other members; Jinyoung had left to help Jihoon with the groceries but all the others were pointedly looking anywhere but at them. Jisung locked eyes with him and gave him a pointed look as if to say, ‘SEE!’. Daniel could stop the smile that slowly grew on his face, maybe he was wrong, maybe Seongwoo was just being a good Hyung and Jihoon was innocent. He was just over reacting. For the first time in weeks he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hesitantly lifted his arms wrapping them around Seongwoo, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

.

That night Daniel had a plan, he would confess, he would sneak into Seongwoo’s room and confess to him while they cuddled, like they used to back when they were trainees.

Daniel waited for his roommates to fall asleep, considering he was rooming with the maknae line, it did take a while for their infinite energy to run out. He crept out of his room and down the corridor to Seongwoo’s.  He felt as though the older boy had lucked out in the room selection game. Daniel had lost in the first round, leaving him in one of the four people rooms with Guanlin, Daehwi and Jinyoung. While Minhyun, Sungwoon, Jaehwan and Jisung lost in the second, meaning that they were in the second room. Leaving Seongwoo, Jihoon, and Woojin for the room with a bunk and a double. As the oldest in said room there was no complaint when Seongwoo claimed the double with an almost sickeningly smug smirk. Daniel had no complaints at it just meant that they would no longer have to squeeze their lanky frames onto a singular mattress. Daniel smiled at that thought, taking a deep breath outside the bedroom. He slowly opened the door taking care not to wake the room’s younger residents.

“Hyu-” his whisper was cut short by what he saw. He felt his heart sink as he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to gasp out loud. On the double bed was Seongwoo, asleep, his slender arms wrapped tightly around the smaller, petite figure of their resident ‘wink boy’ - Park Jihoon. 

What.

What.

He could feel his breathing getting quicker, coming in short sharp puffs. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He actually couldn’t breathe. The hand that was covering his mouth seemed to be getting damp. Was he crying? He couldn’t think. He tried to will himself to move.

Move. Move. You idiot move. Get out. Get out of here. Move.

He found himself stumbling from the room, he couldn’t bring himself to get back to his own room, instead dropping to his knees in living room.

Why? Why?

Oh, God.

His head was swimming. His vision was blurred by tears and he still couldn’t calm his breathing. He thought he heard something but his mind wasn’t in control of his body he couldn’t move.

A few moments later a small pair of arms pulled him up. Someone seemed to be talking to him. Someone small.

“H-hyung-” He couldn’t hear it.

“Hyung? Please, Are you okay?” A faint voice broke through.

Daehwi.

Daniel tried to focus on his voice. He tried to calm his breathing. Daehwi wrapped his arms around him.

“Hyung. It’s going to be okay.” The younger boy tried to calm him, “Should I get Jisung Hyung?”

No. No. He doesn’t need to see this.

He frantically shook his head. “N- no. No one.”

Daehwi seemed to untense his shoulders now that Daniel was at least responding, but the look of concern didn’t leave his face.

“Hyung, are you sure? I’m pretty sure you were having a panic attack.”

“I- I’m fine.” Daniel responded, it appeared he was calming, at least a little. He scrunched his fists, trying not to think about what he just saw. He stood shakily, Daehwi never once loosened his grip on his elbow as they walked back to their shared room. Daniel made to climb up to his bunk but was stopped by the younger, who was adamant about keeping an eye on him. He would have found it sweet, if his mind wasn’t swimming with the image of Seongwoo and Jihoon, cuddling.

He climbed into the younger boy’s bed, shortly followed by said boy, who immediately pulled Daniel to him, letting the older rest his head on his slight shoulder. It was an unusual sight, Daniel and his undeniably large frame clinging to Daehwi, who was as slim and as slender as any female idol member. 

“What happened?” Daehwi couldn’t help but ask, his fingers running comfortingly through Daniel’s soft hair, “I just came out to get some water and I saw Hyung… you really scared me.”

“It’s nothin-”

“It’s not nothing, Hyung.” Daehwi interrupted, then tried to soften his tone, “Hyung… I saw you. You looked like you were dying. I’ve never seen you like that.”

Daniel knew that if he kept everything to himself he would eventually explode, even though he didn’t want to involve Daehwi with his problems, he thought it would be a good idea to tell someone.

“I sometimes, uh, I sometimes sleep with Seongwoo and -” Daniel noticed the younger boy’s eyes widening, “no, not like that! We just sleep! That’s all, we sleep in the same bed!”

Daehwi nods for him to continue.

“I went to see him and, well…” the words seemed to be caught in his throat, “he uh, he was asleep… with Jihoon.” Daniel ended, trying not to remember how blissful they looked.

“And Hyung is upset because he’s in love with Seongwoo Hyung?” Daehwi asked with is trademark casual innocence.

Daniel froze, “No. I’m not.”

“Hyung…”

Even though Daniel couldn’t see his face, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to lie to him. So instead he broke.

“I love him so much it hurts. Every time I see him with Jihoon I want to die, I feel like my heart is being ripped out and I just, I just can’t do this okay? I can’t what am I supposed to do if he loves Jihoon?” Daniel rambled, all the while Daehwi stroked his hair like he was a child.

“Hyung, Seongwoo Hyung loves you too… it’s so obvious. You guys are meant to be. Just be patient I’m sure it will work out.” Daehwi spoke with reason beyond his years. “Just be grateful that the person you love can be with you.” He sighed.

“Who...” Daniel quirked his head, trying to figure out what the younger meant, when it hit him. “Wait, you mean Dongho?”

Daehwi nodded ever so slightly, his eyes closed.

“But Hwi ah, he’s far too old fo-”

“I know Hyung, I know…” Daehwi was resigned, “which is why you should count your blessings and do whatever you can to get Seongwoo Hyung.”

“I’m sorry Hwi.”

“It’s okay, Hyung. I’ll just wait a few years. Now let’s sleep, we have rehearsal in the morning.”

The two boys’ fell asleep fairly easily, both comfortable in each other’s embrace. The morning came far too quickly and before they knew it they were up and getting shifted into their van on the way to the studio for dance practice. Daniel was still feeling quite unstable, he stuck close to Daehwi the whole morning as he was still flooded with images of Seongwoo and Jihoon every time they were near him.

At one point Seongwoo rushed over to him, obliviously as usual and began to play with his hair and Daniel was almost tipped over the edge, if Daehwi hadn’t been holding his hand he didn’t know what he would have done.

He didn’t understand it. What was Seongwoo trying to do? He was being as touchy feely as he always was with him and yet he was cuddling and sleeping with Jihoon. He was confused and hurt but what he realised quickly was that he was mostly angry.

As he sat in the van watching the pair; Jihoon practically in the older boy’s lap, he began to feel like it was not a good idea for him to be around them. He was so close to losing it, and he didn’t know what would happen then.

Of course, he didn’t have much choice, he couldn’t just leave, he had to practice.

“Hyung,” Daehwi sat down next to him once they had all filed into the studio, breaking off into small groups. “Please try to stay calm, the others are beginning to notice. Just get to the end of this practice, then go talk to Hyung.”

“I’m trying but I can’t help it. I feel like they’re laughing at me.” Daniel pointedly looked over to where Seongwoo was lying with his head in Jihoon’s lap, with the younger playing around with his hair. They were boy grinning while they spoke softly.

“I know Hyung, but it’s going to be fine, just breath, why don’t you go put some music on while we wait.” Daehwi suggested, he was extremely concerned with the way everything was going, he had never seen his Hyung so on edge. The older boy was never anything but the personification of an excitable puppy but now he looked wrecked, he looked broken.

 

“Fine,” Daniel grumbled, getting up from his spot and trudging over to the speakers in the other corner of the room.

He was flicking through the available songs when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

“Dani Hyung!” It was Jihoon.

Daniel slowly looked up to face the younger boy. Jihoon was grinning at him with wide innocent eyes as if he didn’t realise how much it hurt Daniel every time he saw him.

“Yes?” He managed.

“Seongwoo Hyung and me are doing movies tonight in our room and everyone else is busy but we thought you might want to join us.” Jihoon asked.

Daniel didn’t hear it. In fact, all he could hear was ‘Seongwoo Hyung and me’ and ‘our room’ and suddenly all he could see was the two of them in bed. Cuddling. But this time he could see more; they were kissing and laughing and Seongwoo was laying Jihoon down and… Daniel snapped.

“Don’t.” He hissed. His expression dropped into a frown and his hands clenched into fists. Some of the members looked up, probably thinking they misheard.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Jihoon asked, the smile slowly falling from his face.

What’s wrong? Are you really that fucking dense?” Daniel all but yelled.

Don’t! Daniel don’t do it! Calm down!

Daniel couldn’t stop his hands even though his mind was screaming at him not to, his arms shot up and shoved Jihoon. Hard. Hard enough that the younger boy tripped backwards and tumbled to the ground.

“Hyung?! W-what did I do-”

At this point all the members had shot from their places rushing over. Daniel found himself dropping to his knees and grabbing Jihoon by the collar. The boy looked terrified, his hands up in front of his face as if that would do anything to protect him if the much bigger boy were to punch him.  Daniel’s ears were ringing and he couldn’t stop shaking Jihoon.

“What did you do? Are you stupid? Why does everything have to be yours? You couldn’t leave him to me!” Daniel knew he was just yelling nonsense at this point, all the members were trying to pry him off Jihoon but he couldn’t hear it. It was all white noise until one voice broke through bringing him back to reality.

“KANG DANIEL! Let him go right now.” He had never heard Seongwoo sound like that. His hands dropped to his side, flinching at the fury in the older boy’s voice.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Daniel didn’t reply, he let his head hang. Seongwoo walked over to them, his expression was grave, his eyes sparkling with anger. He reached down and pulled Jihoon up to stand, inspecting the flustered boy who was on the verge of tears, before handing him off to Jisung. He then very unceremoniously yanked Daniel up to stand, dragging him out of the room without another word.  

Daniel let himself be pulled down the corridor with no objection. He couldn’t believe what he had done. The wave of shame that enveloped him made him want to curl up into a ball and die. He couldn’t get the image of Jihoon’s terrified expression out of his face.

“In.” Seongwoo instructed opening the door to one of the empty studios. Daniel did as he was told. Seongwoo followed him, shutting the door before walking over to the chairs and pulling two of them into the centre of the room. He placed them facing each other and took a seat in one of them folding his arms and looking up at Daniel expectantly. Daniel sunk into the seat. They were too close; their knees were almost brushing and he couldn’t bring himself to look the older boy in the eyes.

“Daniel.”

Please don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me.

“Kang Daniel, look at me when I’m talking to you.” Seongwoo’s voice was cold and Daniel could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“H-hyung, I-”

“What was that? Explain yourself and make it a good explanation because I am struggling to understand why I just saw one of my best friends -who I know would never hurt a fly- about to beat up one of our members, one of the members who as one of the adult members he should be looking after. Not threatening.” Seongwoo spoke with a solemn tone.

“I – I -”

A sob erupted from Daniels lips before he could calm himself, he could feel his chest getting heavy and his breaths shortening. It was like the night before, he couldn’t breathe. It was happening again. He dropped to his knees and buried his head in his palms trying to collect his thoughts. But everything was shaking, his vision was blurred, he felt like he was drowning.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Daniel, breathe… Daniel stay calm.” Seongwoo’s voice had become a soothing hum in his ear as the older pulled him into his arms, joining him on the studio floor. With his mind filling with Seongwoo’s scent he felt his heart steady slightly and he tried to speak once again. 

“I ca-can’t. I can’t lose you. Hyung, I kn-know you love Jihoon but I love you and I can’t. I don’t want to be like this. I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Daniel whined. The cold look evaporated from Seongwoo’s face leaving only concern and confusion.

“Niel ah, what… what are you talking about?” Seongwoo asked gently urging the younger to look up at him.

“I saw you w- with him. Last night.” Daniel looked at Seongwoo.

“Daniel that-”

“Ever since we moved into the dorm, I can see that you don’t want me anymore. We used to be together all the time, we slept in your bunk and – and we kissed, I know, I know we never made something of it but I thought you at least liked me?” he rambled without pausing for Seongwoo to speak.  

“Daniel please,”

“No! Do you know how hard it was? Watching Jihoon and you all over each other, and holding hands and – and then last night, I was going to confess to you Hyung. I was going to confess and I saw you sleeping together, the way we used to… and it just broke me Hyung. You broke my heart.”

Seongwoo stared at the younger boy who had gone slightly red, his face blotchy with tears and his whole frame shaking ever so slightly. He pulled him into the tightest hug he could muster, pressing their bodies together, his fingers weaving into his hair.

“Niel ah, I’m so sorry.” Seongwoo whispered, pulling back slightly and capturing the youngers lips in his. He tried to convey everything through that kiss.

I love you, you idiot. I love you. I’m sorry. I love you.

They broke apart, foreheads still pressed against each other.

“He was lonely, that’s all.” Seongwoo tried to explain. “I heard him crying the first night we moved in. He missed Samuel. They were together or… I guess they were like us.”

Daniel was shocked. He felt ashamed, his dongsaeng was hurting and he made it worse.  

Seongwoo continued, “He said that Daehwi was from the same company as Woojin so they were close and that Daehwi was closer to Jinyoung than he had ever been and that Guanlin was everyone’s loveable maknae… he felt left out. I just wanted him to feel included, and I know it probably went a bit overboard but I was only sleeping in the same bed as him as comfort. I’m sorry Daniel. I didn’t realise what it looked like.” 

The sincerity in his voice was clear and Daniel just felt like the biggest idiot.

“I have to apologise to Jihoon. I’m so stupid, God.” Daniel cringed.

“Yes. But I am also stupid. I should have asked you to be my boyfriend ages ago… and this is a terrible was to do it, but will you? Will you be my boyfriend? I don’t want you to ever think I don’t love you.”

“Of course, you idiot.” Daniel answered immediately, sealing his answer with a kiss. As they broke apart Seongwoo whacked him in the arm.

“Go apologise to Jihoon. You better treat him like a king from now on.” Seongwoo scolded jokingly before pulling Daniel in for another kiss.

“You know-” Seongwoo kissed him again.

“For me to leave-” Another kiss.

“You probably have to-” Another kiss.

“Stop kissing me.”

“Never.” Seongwoo muttered against the younger boy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I uploaded this on Asian Fanfics but thought I'd post here too.  
> Let me know if you want more or if you want something for a different ship, I'll write for anyone in Wanna One and a few other of the top 20 trainees.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @AuthorUnniOng to hear about any ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!


End file.
